Sidney Riddle
by PhantomGirl2
Summary: Sidney Riddle geht nach Hogwarts.... (die Tochter von Voldemort)


Titel: Sidney Riddle Autor: PhantomGirl Inhalt: Sidney Riddle kam nach Hogwarts. (Tom Riddle alias Voldemort's Tochter) Feedback: Altersbeschränkung: 16 Jahre alt Disclaimer: Sidney Riddle, Susi Snape gehören mir, der rest gehört J.K.Rowling. Kategorie: Drama, Spannung (Krimi), Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Voldemort und Todesser,  
  
Sidney Riddle  
  
In einer kleinen Hütte schrie plötzlich ein Baby. Voldemort rannte hinein und sah das schönste Kind auf der Welt, es war sein Kind. Er war der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden.  
  
Nach zehn Jahren piepste eine Stimme: "Papa darf ich zu diesem Konzert?" Das Mädchen hob eine Muggelzeitung in die höhe. "Nein Purzel, ich habe für solche Sachen keine Zeit." sagte Voldemort. Doch die Mutter kam und sagte wütend: "Nenn sie nicht Purzel!!! Sie heisst Sidney!" Da Sagte Voldemort schlagfertig:" Ja klar, nach einer Stadt hast du sie genannt!!" Mit Zorn funkelnde Augen sah sie Voldemort an. und er fuhr fort: "na gut, gehen wir." Sidney ging mit Voldemort zu dem Konzert "aber versprich mir das du mich nicht Papa nennst..." Da sagte Sidney: "na klar Voldy" Nach dem Konzert gingen sie wieder zurück "hast du diese Typen gesehen? Ach die sind ja so süss..." sagte Sidney träumerisch. Voldemort entsetzt: "Aber bring mir ja nicht solche Typen nach Hause!!!" Sidney immer noch träumerisch hörte Voldemorts entsetzen nicht. Als sie zuhause waren berichtete sie alles über das Konzert. Danach sagte ihre Mutter smilend: "Ach diese Typen sehen wirklich gut aus" "Das kann ich ja nicht fassen, jetzt fängst du auch noch an!!" sagte Voldemort wütend. "Ich gehe ins Bett!!!" nachdem sie wieder zu sich kam fuhr sie fort "Nein warte Tom, sie hat einen Brief bekommen!" "Na endlich es wurde auch Zeit!" Er lass den Brief und sagte begeistert: "Du gehst nach Hogwarts für Hexerei und Zauberei!" Sidney ging begeistert ins Bett und stellte sich vor, wie cool es vermutlich sei.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen gingen Sidney und ihre Mutter in die Winkelgasse und kauften ein, was Sidney so brauchen würde. Als sie nach Hause gingen, gingen die letzten zwei Wochen wie im Flug vorbei. Sie stieg in den Hogwarts express und stiess sie mit ihrer Schulter gegen einen Jungen der zu Boden viel, er hatte Blondes Haar und blaue Augen "entschuldigung" sagte Sidney doch dann kam ein 2ter grosser Junge und sagte "komm Draco, bevor wir keinen Platz mehr bekommen." Nach einer weile kamen sie an. Sie fuhren mit einem Boot über den See. Als alle aus ihren Booten liefen gingen sie nach Hogwarts. Es war wunderschön. Sidney kam es vor wie in einem Märchen. Die decke in der Grossen Halle war so verzaubert dass man den Himmel draussen sah. Da erklärte die Lehrerin: " Wenn ich euren Namen aufrufe, möchte ich dass ihr auf den Stuhl platz nehmt und ich werde euch den sprechenden Hut aufsetzen und er sagt in welches Haus ihr kommt." ein wenig später rief sie "Sidney Riddle" Sie ging zitternd auf den Stuhl und hoffte das sie nach Slytherin käme, denn Voldemort wäre sehr traurig wenn sie nicht nach Slytherin gehen würde. Ihre Vorfahren waren nämlich alle im Haus Slytherin.  
  
In kurzer Zeit rief der Hut: "SLYTHERIN!" Sie ging mit erleichterem Herz zu den anderen Slytherin Schüler. Sie schaute um sich und sah jemanden der ungewohnlich hübsch war. Er hatte eine Brille, grüne Augen und braunes Haar. Und hatte, nein, das konnte nicht sein, eine blitz Narbe, Harry Potter! "Oh man, " dachte Sidney "mein Vater würde mich umbringen wenn ich ihn zum Freund hätte." Harry sah wie sie ihn anstarrte und dachte: "hmm, das Mädchen sieht gar nicht so aus wie eine Slytherin." Er wurde knall rot. Er wandte sich von ihr ab und schaute Ron und Hermine an, er war erleichtert als er sah, dass sie nicht sahen wie rot er wurde.  
  
Die ersten Stunden die Sidney hatte waren erträglich. Das Beste fand sie die erste Stunde und zwar Zaubertränke bei Professor Snape. Sie ging am 3ten Tag erschöpft zu der Grossen Halle. Auf dem Weg dort hin wurde sie rot und sah ihn wieder an, sein Umhang wehte leicht als er lief. "Harry Potter" sagte sie leise und sah ausser ihn nichts mehr. Plötzlich spürte sie einen ruck auf dem rücken. Es war Draco. Er sagte: " Du bist ein Slytherin was? wieso glotzt du denn diesem Versager nach?" Sidney hat es die Sprache verschlagen, sie sah ihn nur an. Draco nahm den Zauberstab und bedrohte sie: "Pass bloss auf, was du machst, du dummes ding!" und Plötzlich riss Jemand ihn Weg und schleuderte ihn zur Wand. Dieser Jemand war ein Mädchen! Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Es war das Mädchen das auch frisch nach Hogwarts kam. Das Mädchen schrie Draco an: "Lass sie ja in ruhe du.du...mieses Ding!!!! Sie darf das machen was sie will!!" Sie war mit einer Hand an der Gurgel und seine Beine baumelten in der Luft, schliesslich liess sie ihn los, als sie die Panik erfüllten Gesichter sah und er rutschte der Wand hinab. Das Mädchen rannte zu Sidney. "Gehts dir gut Sidney?" Sidney nickte. " ehhm mein Name ist Susi Snape" Sidney erstaunt: "Bist du Proffessor Snape's Tochter?" Sie Nickte.  
  
Sie stand auf und sagte "danke". Susi lächlete sie an. Von diesem moment waren sie die besten Freunde. An einem Nachmittag als sie frei hatten beschloss sich Sidney ihr Geheimnis zu sagen: "Ich muss dir etwas sagen... etwas Schlimmes..." Susi schaute sie mit einem besorgtem Gesicht an. Doch Sidney fuhr fort: " Ich bin Lord Voldemorts Tochter." Susi sagte: "Ohh... das habe ich mir gedacht. Denn jeder weiss vermutlich hier, dass Voldemort in Wirklichkeit Tom Riddle heisst..." "Vermutlich nicht, sonst würde ich ja wohl kaum hier sein. Und Draco wäre netter zu mir." sagte Sidney bitter. " ach das ist doch nicht so schlimm" sagte Susi und tröstete sie. Und sie gingen zusammen ins Schloss um zu essen. Nachdem war Susi merkwürdig. Sie war nicht mehr sie selbst, sie sah aus als würde sie etwas bedrücken. Da fragte Sidney was denn sei, aber Susi sagte nichts. Nach einer stunde bohren was denn sei sagte sie wütend:" ach lass mich in ruhe, weder du oder sonst irgendjemand kann mir NICHT helfen!!!" Als sie ins Bett stiegen kamen ihr immer und immer dieselben Worte in den Sinn. "ach lass mich in ruhe, weder du oder sonst irgendjemand kann mir NICHT helfen!!!" "Was kann wohl so schlimm sein, dass niemand ihr helfen kann?" fragte sich Sidney. Sie schlief mit Danken überfüllt ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie früh auf und hat sich vorgenommen Susis Sachen zu Untersuchen, natürlich war es gemein und hinterlistig was sie tat, aber sie wollte es endlich wissen. Sie wartete bis Susi und die anderen Mädchen aus dem Zimmer gingen und untersuchte alles... und dann fand sie ein komisches Bonbon als sie es in das Mund nahm würgte sie es sofort wieder aus. Sie sagte: "Was zum Teufel..." Doch sie wurde unterbrochen von Susi: "Was machst du da an meiner Kommode???" Sidney wollte eine Erklärung finden:" ich... ehhmm ich..." Total wütend schaute Susi zu Sidney. Und Susi fuhr fort: "Ich kann es kaum fassen, meine beste Freundin schaut in meiner Kommode herum!!!!!" "Ich wollte doch nur wissen was dich so bedrückt!!!" sagte Sidney. Stille trat ein. Die Stille unterbrach Sidney als sie herausfand was für ein Geschmack das Bonbon hatte: "Blut... für was brauchst du blut?" Susi schaute auf den Boden und sagte leise: "Ich bin ein Vampir" sie schaute wieder in ihre Augen und beobachtete Sidney wie sie reagierte. Sidney sah sie Kreide bleich an und sagte: "Was??? Wieso hast du es mir nicht gesagt?" "ich konnte nicht... niemand weiss es ausser du... es tut mir leid das du es so erfahren musstest." Sidney lief aus dem Raum. Sie war verwirrt, sie konnte es nicht verstehen.  
  
Als sie vor der Grosse Halle herum stolzierte und nicht wusste was das alles sollte. Hörte sie plötzlich eine männliche Stimme fragen: "ehmmm Willst du mit mir zum Ball gehen?" Sidney schaute vom Boden in seine grüne Augen. Es war Harry Potter. "Du willst was? Zum Ball? ich weiss gar nichts davon... ehmm klar." sagte sie verwirrt. Harry ging mit rotem Gesicht in die Grosse Halle. Sie stand da und konnte es nicht fassen Harry Potter hat sie gefragt, Harry Potter! Sie schwebte in einer Wolke, voller Glücks Gefühle. "Das ist ein verrückter Tag... total verrückt" dachte Sidney. Sie ging auch in die Grosse Halle. Ein wenig später kam Susi. Doch Susi setzte sich nicht neben Sidney. Sie sass am andere ende vom Tisch. "Vermutlich ist sie immer noch wütend auf mich." dachte Sidney. Nach ein paar Tagen sprach Susi immer noch nicht mit Sidney. Sie wollte sich mehrmals entschuldigen für das wie sie reagierte. Doch Susi sprach kein Wort mir ihr. "In einer Woche ist der Schulball!!" rief ein Junge. "Tja, da möchte ich gerne sehen wie du tanzt." Es war natürlich Draco. Sidney wollte den Jungen verteidigen doch sie überlegte sich: "Wie tanzt man!" Sie wusste nicht wie man Tanzt Voldemort hat es ihr noch nie gezeigt. Sie beschloss sich Susi zu fragen wie man tanzen würde. Doch Sie sprach natürlich kein Wort mit Sidney. Und der Schulball rückte immer näher. "Morgen ist es so weit! Ob Susi auch einen Tanzpartner hat?" dachte Sidney. Sie wusste genau sie könnte sie hundertmal Fragen, Sie würde keine Antwort bekommen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen freute sie sich richtig auf den Ball. In der Grossen Halle sprachen die Schüler durcheinander. Proffessor Dumbledore sagte, dass sie nach dem essen sich vorbereiten müsse, für den Schulball. Nachdem essen rannte Sidney zu ihrem Haus (Slytherin) und suchte in ihrem Gepäck nach einem Umhang. Und sie sah ein Dunkel Grünen Umhang. Auf dem Rücken des Umhangs konnte man eine Glitzere Schlange sehen die mit einem Auge zwinkerte. Sidney lächelte. Sie zog später den Umhang an und rannte in die Grosse Halle. Was sie dort sah, war unbeschreiblich. Mehrere Gestalten waren dort und schreckliche schreie. Einer der Gestalten drehte sich um und er nahm die Kapuze ab, die sein Gesicht verdeckte. Es war Ihr Vater, Lord Voldemort. Vergnügt sagte er: "hallo Purzel" Sie sah ihn total erstaunt an. "Was zum Geier machst du hier?..... Was soll das?" Er lächelte. "Tja, ich habe mir gedacht du wärst erfreut mich zu sehen..." "erfreut??? spinnst du? sicher nicht so!!!" Voldemort drehte sich um und schaute Harry in die augen. Voldemorts Todesser hielten Harry fest. Doch Sidney ging dazwischen und sagte: " Geh Dad bevor du alles noch schlimmer machst..." alles wurde ruhig. Voldemort sah sie entsetzt an: " Du bist nicht meine Tochter, nicht mehr... so etwas wird mein eigenes Fleisch und Blut nicht sagen!!!!"  
  
Er richtete den Zauberstab auf Sidney. Die Todesser wollten ihn davon abhalten doch er stiess sie nur weg. Er sprach den Fluch doch plötzlich flitze Susi dazwischen und der Fluch traf sie. Sidney schrie und weinte: "Warum... Warum nur..." Doch plötzlich machte Susi die Augen auf. Sidney lächelte und umarmte sie. Dann wandte Susi ab von Sidney und ging auf Voldemort los. Sie sagte nichts, sie schmiss ihn nur durch die Wände. Dann nahm Sidney ihren Zauberstab und tritt zwischen Susi und Voldemort. Sie hob den Zauberstab. Sie schaute ihn in den Augen und ihre Augen wurden feucht. "ICH HABE KEINEN VATER!!!" donnerte Sidney. und schrie den Todes Fluch. Der grüne Lichtstrahl traf ihn. Sie liess den Zauberstab fallen und sie selber knackste zusammen. Sie hörte die Todesser schreien. Nach dem die Todesser gefasst worden ist. Albus Dumbledore schritt auf sie zu. er sagte: "Ich kann mir gut vorstellen wie das ist zwischen deinem Vater, oder uns zu entscheiden. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich" Albus lächelte.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war alles bei altem, nunja zumindest zwischen Sidney und Susi. Und auch Harry lernten sie besser kennen. Sidney bekam eine Hogwarts- Treue Medallie. Alle waren glücklich das Voldemort tot war. Auch Sidney hat sich gefreut obwohl sie sich schuldig fühlte. "Aber er ist selber schuld denn er hat mich mit dem Zauberstab bedroht und er wollte mich wirklich töten." Sagte Sidney zu sich selber.  
  
THE END 


End file.
